This invention generally relates to features for controlling contaminant intrusion into an overmolded product.
Electronics and other sensitive devices that are utilized in exposed environments are typically overmolded with plastic or other settable materials to protect against moisture and other contaminants that could possibly cause damage. The protective overmold is formed by first inserting and positioning the devices within a mold cavity, and filling that cavity with molten plastic around the device. The device is held in place during the overmolding operations to prevent undesirable shifting caused by the pressures experienced during injection of plastic into the cavity. Conventional overmolded devices will include a positioning pin that contacts the surface of the mold cavity to maintain a desired position of the device during the molding process. The positioning pin is often part of a pre-mold formed over a portion of the electronic device.
Disadvantageously, the positioning pin necessarily extends through the overmold creating a seam between the positioning pin and overmold that creates a path that could allow intrusion of moisture or other contaminants. It is known to create tortuous paths through complex shaped positioning pins. However, such shapes increase cost and restrict the placement of the positioning pin.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop a device and process for holding an overmolded item in place that effectively seals any potential leak paths and provides greater placement options.